1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock assembly and, more particularly, to an improved lock assembly for a suitcase and/or letter box and including a slide movably disposed relative to at least one set of number setting means which is controllably adjusted to control the slide.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A lock assembly is commonly used to limit two parts, such as a base and a cover of a letter box or a suitcase, being separated to each other so as to keep from access in the letter box. Some of the lock assemblies are equipped with a key which is used to open the lock assembly. However, most of the keys of the lock assemblies are very small and are easily to be lost. Furthermore, if the lock assembly is disposed to a letter box which generally stands outside, the lock assembly tends to get rust. Some lock assemblies need no key at all, but they involve complicated structure and high manufacturing cost.
The present invention intends to provide an improved lock assembly to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.